


Permission

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [62]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is nervous about asking Arthur for consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Title:** Permission  
 **Prompt:** #1. A Matter of Consent  
 **Word Count:** 432  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Leon is nervous about asking Arthur for consent. 

** Permission **  
Leon knew the Princess Mithian was interested in him. It was quite obvious by the amount of time she began spending In Camelot. Leon also knew that her father, King Rodor, had asked Arthur to find her a husband. 

This was the reason he was standing nervously outside the door of Arthur and Gwen’s chambers trying to get the courage up to knock on the door. 

Merlin came up behind him. “What are you doing out here Leon? I thought you were going to talk to Arthur about Princess Mithian.” 

“It’s just she was once betrothed to him and he may not feel that I am worthy of her.” Leon said humbly.

“Nonsense!” Merlin said as he opened the door. “Sire, Sir Leon is here to see you.” 

Leon walked in. He couldn’t leave the King waiting after he was already announced. He looked up at Arthur sitting at the table with Gwen and Mithian. 

“What is it Sir Leon?” Arthur asked. 

“I …uh… I came to speak with you on a private matter.” Leon said as his cheeks started to blush. 

Arthur looked at Gwen and gave her a conspiring smile. “You know, I have been wanting to speak to you on a matter of great importance so this is very convenient.”

“What matter Sire?” Leon asked. His eyes glanced at the princess who was smiling at him. 

“Princess Mithian needs a husband and you have not yet taken a wife. I was wondering if you would give your consent to be wed to the Princess.” 

“Yes Sire! I would be honored to be betrothed to such a beautiful and gracious lady as Her Highness.” Leon said a bit too quickly.

“Are you sure? I can always ask someone else.” Arthur said with a grin.

Leon looked like he was about to faint from despair.

“Arthur, stop teasing him.” Gwen said. “Princess Mithian has put your name forward as a potential husband. Arthur and I have given our consent. We just needed the word from you and now we have it.” 

“Thank you Majesty!” Leon smiled. “Princess, I would be honored if you would marry me.”

“I would be the one who would be honored.” Mithian stood up and walked over to Leon and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well that is settled.” Arthur smiled and reached over to capture Gwen’s hand to kiss. “Merlin set another place for Leon.” 

Merlin smiled. He went to get the place setting from the cupboard. He patted Leon on the shoulder. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks Merlin.” Leon said. 


End file.
